Princess Tiana: The Revenge That Taints The Soul
by Eogrus
Summary: Tiana goes to make some groceries, and finds the most horrific revelation anyone could have!


Tiana was very satisfied with her restaurant. It was everything she had hoped for, and was thriving even when the Repression hit at it s hardest. She was going to need to make some groceries, however, so she took a can of money and walked down to the reception.

"Naveen, I m going to buy some things, keep an eye on the restaurant."

Naveen winked sexily with much lust and desire, and Tiana giggled. She then got out of the restaurant and went to the metro. The passengers inside were very unpleasant people, all looking furious at her. She tried to get a sit, but a rude man sat there first. He pissed on the sit to make it clear that it was his.

"Excuse, why the hell are you all treating me like this!? I saved New Orleans, remember?"

"Yes, but you re still a nigerful negress, besides you re rich now so you re more harlot!" said the evil man.

Tiana puffed up and grabbed the metal bar, the juvenile delinquents snickering at the implications. This was going to be a long trip.

The mtro started moving quickly, the gravitational forces pulling some unprepared delinquents to a gory doom at the opposite wall. Tiana giggled karmically, butt her victory was minor as she noticed a scary person approaching her. It was wearing a thick jacket and a black mask, revealing very little about the apperence besides being a man. Tiana began to feel very nervous, more so as the man approached. In a matter of moments, he was securing the same metal bar as her.

"You re really pretty, chocolate delight of much soft cream" he said in a proper creepy way as he grabbed her breasts.

"Help, someone help!" shouted Tiana.

Much to her dismay and horror, everyone else was imediately masturbating to that scene, removing their trousers and pants to reveal fully erect cocks now fapped viciously, or pits barely resembling vaginas with all manner of toys shoved up in them. A few of the women shared their dildos with the men, who masturbated anally imediately, an ironic act of compassion.

Tiana had to think quick! She musn t be raped by an unwashed jacket-wearing man! So she did the only think she could think off: she removed her pants, mooned the man, and unleashed all of herself.

For the past few weeks, Tiana not only had been constipated, but also harboured in her ass dead rabbits, opossums and all manner of decaying roadkill and animal corpses she could find. Now rotten and filled with shit, the dead carcasses filled the air with nauseous, unbareabe stench. This had the side effect of Tiana shitting herself, the weeks of contained excrement running down her legs in vicious putrid torrents, a sickly yellow, bloody red and green diarrhea with the characteristic brown mixed in flowing in a diarrhea river from her anus. This continued for several minutes, and kept on going, albeit as a small oozing, all down her legs and into the ground.

The results were instantaneous: the noxious gas quickly spread inside the metro, melting the eyes, vomeronasal organs and genitals off the delinquents, all sliding off as a bloody meat pulp while their owners vomited liberally, revealing gruesome stomachal contents like McDonalds food, bald eagle bones and aborted fetuses. This did little to deter the evil man, however, who only became more aroused, pulling off his pants and revealing a large black cock!

"Mm, you re every bit as dirty as I remember, little Tiana!"

Tiana was shocked! This man remembered her from somewhere! She grew more desesperate as he was rubbing his cock on her shit covered ass, preparing for RAPE!

But salvation came: a candiru emerged from her vagina, falling into her shit covered inner legs and swimming up the diarrhea current! Tiana had found the candiru dying in a summer pool, and in an act of compassion she placed him on her pussy. For several months the fish had a wonderful home, with as much blood to eat and piss to swim in as a fish could desire. Now, he must defend his home, he must be grateful to his saviour!

"Thank you Tiana!" the fish shouted as he entered the man s urethra.

"AAAAHHHH TAKE THIS SHIT FISH OFF MY DICK!" said the evil man in agony.

The effects were imediate: the corrosive shit began to rot the penis from inside out, especially as the candiru bit in to feed. In a matter of seconds it was a purple, rotten decaying mass, oozing pus from the forcefully opened piss hole. It then exploded in a shower of black blood, joining the foul substances in the ground, forming a pool where the candiru was swimming.

"Thank you little friend" said Tiana compassionately.

"No problems my beautiful lady of progressive America."

"Now let s unmask this malevolent malefactor!"

Tiana grabbed hold of the man s head and removed the mask forcefully. She gasp in horror!

"F-father!?"

"Tiana, my little princess of sugary pussy! When you reached puberty I lusted ever so much after you, so back then I faked my death in the war so I could spare you from my malevolent desires. My that was before! The witch Mama Odie showed me the truth, told me to follow my heart, and my heart is your raped ass!"

Tiana was shocked. Not only had her father been a pedo rapist all along, but her beloved mentor and sassy advisor Odie was in cahoots with him too! She was betrayed on both ends, proverbially roasted like the chicken she loved so much.

"But now your penis is decaying shit, what will you do?"

"Ha! The witch predicted this, and lo behold!"

Tiana couldn t believe it! A penis of radiant white light was formed where the former had fallen! The light was so radiant that the candiru s eyes melted off, her clitoris became tumorous and her father s flesh was quickly becomeing severely carcinogenic and melting off in some places.

"Tiana, I will die, but I will die doing what my heart truly desires!"

Tiana had to think fast! She musn t be raped by the heavenly obelisk of judgement or else her vagina will wither and become a carcinogenic mess, and Naveen won t be with her anymore! So, just as her father was going for the penetrating thrust, she grabbed the now blinded and olphactless evil man from before and opened his mouth. The penis slid in perfectly, emerging from the man s skull at the other end, bloodless thanks to the cauterisation. The man s face quickly rotted and slid off away, leaving only blackened bone.

"No! My perfect desire ended in a fat man s mouth! Tiana, I will have revenge on you!" said Tiana s father, as his flesh finished melting off.

The metro had stopped, but Tiana didn t rise herself to leave. She was crying bitter tears, at her dead candiru friend, at all the slaughtered delinquents and at her betrayal by her father and the evil old grandma whore Odie. She never felt so horrible in her entire life, and her depression only had one cure: Odie s blood! 


End file.
